Imagine All The People
by LostInLost18
Summary: Unrelated 108-word drabbles about the show. Chapter 52 - "She forgets this isn't supposed to be her life at all..." Kate drabble.
1. Bound By Fate Part 1

Imagine All The People

* * *

**Summary: **Aaron runs into someone who has a connection to his past. There's going to be a part 2 later on.  
**Characters featured: **Aaron. See if you can guess who the other person is.  
**Spoilers for: **Post-the End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_He fumbles for words, as the sounds of a guitar drifts lazily throughout the room…  
_**Title: **Bound by Fate

_

* * *

_

Heads fumble clumsily together, one distinguishable by the scar just visible underneath her fringe - _(an accident; her father's still apologizing for it now.)_

He squawks his apology, unable to tear his eyes away. Stony blue-grey eyes appraise him coolly. He's seen them before. He fumbles for words, as the sounds of a guitar drifts lazily by. _(A sign.)_

Two sets of ears twitch involuntarily; their eyes connect; their souls entwined by fate; one connected by blood, the other by a deep, unexplainable bond.

Then, a deep sigh parts lips like the Red Sea _(giving way for the truth). _Recognition, however faint, dawns.

"You knew him."


	2. It's All About Being With You

**Summary: **Kristen and Steve board the doomed flight.  
**Characters featured: **Kristen and Steve.  
**Spoilers for: **The Pilot; Walkabout  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Even now, she needs to feel his presence."  
_**Title: **It's All About Being With You  
**A/n: **Aiming to post one a day of these. This was just a little idea which floated into my head. Kristen and Steve, if you remember, were the couple on board who didn't make it.

* * *

It's All About Being With You

Their hands entwine at the airport. _(One pale; one slightly tanned.) _Scrunched up in her denim pocket are her vows _(handwritten, of course). _

_I love you, Steve…_

Her hand tightens around his; even now, she needs to feel his presence.

_Always have. Always will…_

Once on board, her head nuzzles into the nape of his neck. His head, in response, leans against hers.

_If the world ever shatters beneath us, you're the one I want to be with…_

They fall asleep; they don't even feel the plane drop.

_I will never leave you. _

Complete oblivion.

_It's all about being together…_

Death.

_Forever. _

Love still intact.


	3. The Line in the Sand

**Summary: **Shannon realizes there's only one way to get the money she desperately needs – conning Boone.  
**Characters featured: **Shannon, with mentions of Boone.  
**Spoilers for: **Hearts and Minds.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_If there's a line in the sand, she's crossed it.  
_**Title: **The Line in the Sand

* * *

The Line in the Sand

It's been set in stone for weeks now; maybe longer. She's picked the guy, laid out the plan, and negotiated her cut of the deal; easy as pie. _(If only.)_

She stares into the mirror, which, unlike her heart, isn't afraid to show her the truth. _(She's a bitch for doing this). _She can gloss it over however she likes but she knows this is wrong.

But he makes it too easy for her. He's naïve and in love with her _(ridiculously so). _He's almost asking for it.

But if there's a line in the sand, she's crossed it.

And a part of her hates herself for it.


	4. On the Dotted Line

**Summary: **Kate makes a small contribution to keeping Jack's memory alive.  
**Characters featured: **Kate, primarily, with mentions of Jack  
**Spoilers for: **Post-the End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"She signs a new name…and she runs."  
_**Title: **On the Dotted Line.  
**A/n: **Dedicated to the fantastic Jimelda for all her support of my stories and collections. This one's for you!

* * *

On the Dotted Line

Shaky hands hold the paper as her eyes scan it through _(a mere formality)._ Tired eyes blink back the endless grief that threatens to engulf her each day.

Her mind can't help picturing this whole process another way; it dreams of white veils, a sea of paper fluttering carelessly by, a band of gold around her finger…

It all seemed possible once upon a time. His laughter still flutters carelessly in the breeze like confetti. His shaky smile remains confined in her heart.

With a deep sigh, she lets go in the only way she knows how.

She signs a new name.

_Katherine Anne Shephard._

And she runs.


	5. A Man's Best Friend

**Summary: **Vincent pays homage to Jack's Live Together, Die Alone philosophy.  
**Characters featured: **Vincent, Jack.  
**Spoilers for: **The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"His dark eyes guide him home."  
_**Title:** A Man's Best Friend

* * *

A Man's Best Friend

Trotting faithfully into the clearing, sombre eyes scan around _(searching)_. Soft paws dig into the ground _(punishing the island, almost)_ and then draw to a halt.

Wide eyes meet his; a soft laugh of realization is followed by an abrupt gasp of pain. He starts to trot forwards again, motivated by loyalty and a deep sense of affection. _(No one does it alone)._

Sprawling on the ground, lying so close he can detect a diminishing heartbeat, he lies in wait, whining and whimpering softy _(his way of mourning). _

As an airplane crosses the sky _(like a shooting star)_, a life follows it.

His dark eyes guide him home.


	6. Thinking of You

**Summary: **Claire knows there's something - someone - missing from the picture, and his absence is ruining her life.  
**Characters featured: **Claire, mentions of Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **Post-the End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"He sickens her with his perfection..."  
_**Title: **Thinking of You

* * *

Thinking of You

About a year stretches by when she brings the first guy home. _(And she hates herself for it). _

His fingers caress her skin with delicacy - too much of it, in fact. He sickens her with his perfection, with his angelic touch. She sickens herself with each moan, each arch of pleasure her body caves into, each time his name escapes her lips.

_It should be __**him. **_

He should be touching her this way, eyeing her with a combination of lust and love. _(Always both.) _His fingers should be running down the shape of her body with expertise, easing her in with his melodic voice.

It never is.


	7. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary: **Sawyer and Juliet have a moment, which leads to him realizing something important.  
**Characters featured: **Sawyer and Juliet.  
**Spoilers for: **Set in Dharma era, so spoilers for season five.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_He feels like they've waltzed out of some cheesy, but classic, 70s movie.  
_**Title: **I Think I Wanna Marry You

* * *

I Think I Wanna Marry You

Her arms loop around his shoulders, holding him _(holding them) _in place. Dancing to some old time tune, he feels like they've waltzed out of some cheesy, but classic, 70s movie.

She rests her head against his chest; he feels her sigh against him.

And suddenly, this crazy notion enters his mind that he can't knock back out.

He thinks he might want to marry her.

Maybe it's having her so close to him he can hear her breathe. Maybe it's the small smile on her face she never seems to lose.

Or, maybe, it's because he's fallen in love with her.


	8. To Remember and To Let Go

**Summary: **Ana makes one last solo journey.  
**Characters featured: **Ana Lucia  
**Spoilers for: **The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"She hears a lone gunshot piece the air…"  
_**Title:** To Remember and To Let Go

* * *

To Remember and to Let Go

Dark eyes scour ahead, searching for life no longer there.

Stepping forward, in scuffed up shoes which have seen better days, she emerges out of the mist, her dark hair cascading down like rainfall.

"_You waited forty days to cry."_

Tears emerge from the corners of her eyes, spilling down her olive tanned skin _(searching for home)_. A sharp gasp of pain accompanies each memory; her hands fold delicately across her stomach. _(Remembering). _She itches for comfort she'll never find.

Against the backdrop of a church, she stumbles forwards. She hears a lone gunshot pierce the air. But, this time, she doesn't drop.

She lets go.


	9. Because You Loved Me

**Summary: **Shannon has a last minute realization as she dies in Sayid's arms.  
**Characters featured: **Shannon, Sayid  
**Spoilers for: **The Other 48 Days  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_Nothing this good, this real was ever meant to happen to her. __  
_**Title: **Because You Loved Me  
**A/n: **Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Because You Loved Me

A crimson patch spreads across her shirt like fire _(burning her)_. A scream swirls up in the back of her throat but she bites it down _(taming the beast).  
__  
_Her knees buckle, collapse into the mud. Strong arms catch her in mid-fall, holding her there _(to life)_. Her mouth opens once, twice, trying to vomit the words her heart is fighting to say _(I love you)_.

But they'd been living on borrowed time; nothing this good _(this real) _was ever meant to happen to her.

But it did happen; and she fell in love for the first time.

And now she has to say goodbye.

And it hurts.


	10. Whisper on the Water

**Summary: **Hurley gets a last visit from an old friend.  
**Characters featured: **Hurley, Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **Post-the End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Familiar eyes gleam like the ocean…"  
_**Title: **Whisper on the Water

* * *

Time is slipping through his white knuckles, slipping through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. He sits on the sand, his thoughts between the sea _(and an old friend lost there) _and the shore _(where his heart lies)_.

An anxious breath parts his lips. Time stands still, taking a breath with him.  
_  
_A single red flower rests on the palm of his hands; a reunion gift for _her_.

Out of the water, something rises; familiar eyes gleam like the ocean; merry laughter breaks the silence _(breaks time)_.

A watery smile crosses his face; his eyes flood with tears.

His best friend's back.

And now he can leave.


	11. Something Nice Back Home

**Summary: **Daniel and Charlotte have an intimate moment as, in the real world, Charlotte lies dying in his arms.  
**Characters featured: **Charlotte, Daniel.  
**Spoilers for: **This Place Is Death  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_He's given her one memory to treasure forever…she's given him many.  
_**Title: **Something Nice Back Home

* * *

Something Nice Back Home

Her head rests on his shoulders, his arm winds itself around her waist. They sit there, undisturbed _(untouched)_; nature itself seems to abandon them.A white shore unfolds before their eyes. Spare hands find themselves digging into soft sand, as a curious ocean comes rushing forwards. Their hands find each other and entwine.

"I like this."

He turns to smile at her, his eyes memorising every detail of her face. He knows he won't be seeing her for a while. He's given her one memory to treasure forever…she's given him many.

The background drops. Reality sets in. Heartbreak beckons.

Against his will, unseen hands steal her away forever.


	12. A Beautiful Disaster

**Summary: **An argument gives away some surprising – and wonderful - revelations.  
**Characters featured: **Juliet, Sawyer.  
**Spoilers for: **La Fleur.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"She smells like spring…"__  
_**Title: **A Beautiful Disaster.

* * *

A Beautiful Disaster

Harsh, bitter words fly across the kitchen. They circle each other like predators, never breaking line of sight, both sets of lips giving way for snarls. _(Anger boils over). _A glass shatters onto the floor, the pieces spreading outwards across the tiles.

She storms out, forgetting the storm. Her hair drowns in the downpour.

And, suddenly, he's behind her, gripping her arms with intense passion _(intense love)_. His eyes soften, giving way, and he pulls her towards him, taking in her luscious scent _(she smells like spring). _

"I love you."

She curls against him, smiling; the storm rages on.

It's raining, yet all she can see is sunshine.


	13. The Butterfly and the Moth

**Summary:** Charlie and Claire start to get to know one other.  
**Characters featured: **Charlie, Claire.  
**Spoilers for: **2x24 - 3x03. No specific events between those dates are mentioned however, so there are no real spoilers as such.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"They take things one step at a time…"  
_**Title: **The Butterfly and the Moth

* * *

The Butterfly and the Moth

They take things one step at a time. Heartbreak has been burned into their flesh like a painful tattoo, so they are eager to avoid rushing into, what could be, another disaster of a relationship.

A secret smile here, hushed laughter there, and they think they've got this 'taking things slow' approach down to a fine art. She is the butterfly, hovering shyly around a budding flower only just beginning to grow. He is the moth, sticking close to the only light worth following.

If this is the dawn of their relationship, they can't wait to see the sunrise. And they'll wait, and watch out, for it together.


	14. The Letter That Never Came

**Summary: **A special delivery arrives for Claire after she gets back home.  
**Characters featured: **Claire.  
**Spoilers for: **Greatest Hits, The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_All but one line is illegible.  
_**Title: **The Letter That Never Came

* * *

The Letter That Never Came

White fingers grasp the envelope carefully, shaking slightly as she attempts to open it. Her address is on the front, written in strangely childish handwriting, whilst on the back, a little note presents itself to her.

_To Claire, with love. _

Biting back a sigh, she peels open the envelope, which spits out a crumpled white sheet onto the carpet. She picks it up, feeling inexplicably nervous, before attempting the arduous task of interpreting the smudge of a letter she's been given.

All but one line is illegible. And that line has her reaching for the tissues, her eyes drowning with sorrow and love.

_The night I met you._


	15. Now Life Has Killed the Dream

**Summary: **Steve reflects on his relationship with Kristen as he lies amongst the wreckage.  
**Characters featured: **Steve, Kristen.  
**Spoilers for: **The Pilot, Walkabout.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"He cries for all the dreams broken forever..."  
_**Title: **Now Life Has Killed the Dream

* * *

Now Life Has Killed the Dream

He can spot her even in the darkness. Her blonde hair lies across her face, her hand only inches away from his, her engagement ring sparkling in the darkness like a stubborn star.

He fell for her as she belted out _Dancing Queen_ on the karaoke machine. He fell even harder when she snuck over to his house, wearing only her dressing gown, her hair a mess, just because she missed him. He's fallen in love with her each time she smiles, each time she cries, each time she laughs.

He cries for all the dreams they've built together. And he cries for all the dreams broken forever.


	16. Better Made for Me and You

**Summary: **Claire drops by at the wedding of Charlie Hume and Claire Shepherd (Kate's daughter).  
**Characters featured: **Claire, Charlie Hume, mentions of Charlie Pace.  
**Spoilers for: **Post-the End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Some wounds time cannot mend…"  
_**Title: **Better Made for Me and You  
**A/n: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry this is a little depressing but it was just an idea I had. I liked the idea Kate would name her child after the one person in her life who keeps her grounded with a purpose.

* * *

Better Made for Me and You

She hovers at the back of the church, unable to breathe. _(Unable to think). _She can spot Kate's daughter's fairytale dress from the back, notice her flash of dark hair inherited from her father.

_And still she can't take a step further._

Robbed of her own fairytale ending, she wonders whether fate is playing some sort of cruel joke, having a laugh. She can hear the vows from afar – _I, Charlie, take thee, Claire _– and she gets lost in the fantasy of it all.

Across the room, Desmond's eyes meet hers. A flash of understanding passes between them.

And, without warning, she flees.

Some wounds time cannot mend.


	17. A Perfectly Broken Match

**Summary: **Juliet and Jack reunite and ponder over what brought them together in light of recent events.  
**Characters featured: **Juliet, Jack, mentions of Aaron.  
**Spoilers for: **The End  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"They are a perfect match fate just didn't want to have."  
_**Title: **A Perfectly Broken Match.

* * *

A Perfectly Broken Match

She glides towards him, as radiant as the day as they first met. All of his memories, his old life _(the real one)_, don't match with the ones he briefly experienced here. And it takes him a moment to adjust.

"Hey, Jack."

They embrace. It's the way they greet each other.

They glance at their better halves, at all the long overdue reunions _(his nephew often catching his eye) _and they laugh genially. They are a perfect match fate just didn't want to have.

And they know fate – destiny – threw them together just so they could see through the looking glass at what could've been but never was.


	18. Eyes Wide Shut

**Summary:** Eloise makes a choice which will forever estrange her from Charles.  
**Characters featured: **Eloise, Charles, mentions of Daniel.  
**Spoilers for: **The Variable.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Actually, Charles, this is the one thing I'm doing right."  
_**Title: **Eyes Wide Shut

* * *

Eyes Wide Shut

She hovers on the dock, her hair fluttering in the wind _(as light as confetti)_, remembering that dark day which haunts her. The sub lies in waiting for her, waiting to take her to another life, although every part of her wants to stay. _(It's the only place she's ever belonged)._

"You're making a mistake, Eloise," Charles tells her, his eyes sombre, his mouth turned downwards.

Her hands fold over her stomach, trying to protect the life she carries _(the life she will one day fail)_. Her mind plays the same words on a loop. _(I'm your son). _

"Actually, Charles, this is the one thing I'm doing right."


	19. Conundrum of Love

**Summary:** Lucy realizes how dangerous the world really can be. Warning: dark Charlie drabble.  
**Characters featured: **Lucy, mentions of Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **Homecoming.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"He's damaged her, in ways he cannot even possibly imagine."  
_**Title: **Conundrum of Love.  
**A/n: **Lucy, if you remember, was an old girlfriend of Charlie's. He spectacularly managed to screw up the relationship because of his drug issues. Still love him though.

* * *

Conundrum of Love

She draws her legs to her chest, content with letting every inch of her drip with misery. It pains her intensely that she misses him as much as she hates him _(boy, does she hate him)_. He sought her out because she has a wealthy father; no other reason.

Her little nest of safety and security has been breached; she no longer dares peek at the outside world, even for a second, because there's a chance she could get hurt again. He's damaged her, in ways he cannot even possibly imagine.

And she hates him.

And she misses him.

And that's the honest-to-God truth. The conundrum of love.


	20. Pandora's Box

**Summary:** Kate has to hear his voice one last time.  
**Characters featured: **Kate, Jack.  
**Spoilers for: **The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"There's a reason why this box was buried."  
_**Title: **Pandora's Box.

* * *

Pandora's Box

She counts five paces _(an inside joke between them)_ from the tallest oak in the park. Walking steadily, yet feeling shaky, she halts, checking she is still in line of sight of the swings.

Plunging the spade into the ground, she digs. Desperation is her motivation.

Within minutes, she retrieves the box _(an old lunch box of Aaron's)_ and retrieves the tape _(ignoring the more sentimental items)_ and races to her car, hesitating _(again, her hands are shaking)_ as she puts the tape in and presses play.

There's a reason why this box was buried.

It's Pandora's Box for her; opening it up releases the demons _(her demons)_.


	21. Cry Me A River

**Summary:** Sawyer mourns over Sun and Jin.  
**Characters featured: **Sawyer, mentions of Sun and Jin and Ji Yeon.  
**Spoilers for: **The Candidate/What They Died For.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Out of everything, this is the worst thing he's ever done."  
_**Title: **Cry Me A River

* * *

Cry Me A River

Wretched is the only word to describe how he feels. Every emotion pulls at him, fighting for possession, clawing at him, bringing _(no, dragging) _him down. Whichever way he looks at it, it's all his fault.

Stubbornness is his weakness _(the one flaw he cannot fight)_. Because of it, lives were lost, and a little girl was orphaned.

A low groan escapes his lips. Out of everything, this is the worst thing he's ever done _(and that tops a very long list)_. He sees that little girl in his mind _(a beautiful blend of Sun's dark eyes and Jin's crooked smile)._

That image alone gets him every time.


	22. The Way Old Friends Do

**Summary: **Ana finds herself bonding with someone, despite the fact she knows she isn't destined to have friends.  
**Characters featured: **Ana, Jack.  
**Spoilers for: **What Kate Did through to S.O.S.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_They find each other when the need to forget becomes too strong.  
_**Title: **The Way Old Friends Do  
**A/n: **Please check out Temerice's drabble collection Out of Those Chains. It needs more reviews ;DD Thank you everyone - Jimelda, IrishUnicorn, Temerice, Yankeehater, Lostin2004 and anyone else I've missed - for reviewing!

* * *

The Way Old Friends Do

She likes to think what she has with Jack is a strong bond; an alliance at best, strangers with common interests at worst. They find each other when the need to just forget becomes too strong.

So, they'll sit on the beach together, sharing a drink _(a strong one; he still remembers her favourite)_ and he'll catch her up on all she's missed from being the one person everyone else seems united in hating.

It soon becomes the most precious part of her day, catching up with him. And they soon fall into a comfortable routine, as if they've been friends for years instead of days.

It's nice.


	23. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Summary: **Megan and Liam share a father-daughter dance at school.  
**Characters featured: **Megan, Liam.  
**Spoilers for: **- **Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_He's afraid one day he'll blink and she'll be older…"  
_**Title: **Slipping Through My Fingers

* * *

Slipping Through My Fingers

Her tiny fingers lace through his. She steps tentatively on his feet _(am I hurting you, Daddy? she asks)_. He shakes his head, his smile laced with sadness.

Where did all that time go?

They sway gently to the music, the corner of his eyes filling up with some sort of moisture _(he won't admit they're tears)_. He remembers her being able to fit inside his hand, once, and now look at her. She's growing up fast - too fast, and he's afraid one day he'll blink and she'll be older, ready to leave home.

So he cherishes this moment.

He might not get another one like it.


	24. I'm Still Yours, Faithfully

**Summary: **Claire writes a letter back to Charlie, letting him know he's still in her heart. A sequel of sorts to The Letter That Never Came.  
**Characters featured: **Claire, Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_She picks up a pen and thinks about all the words she wants to say...__  
_**Title:** I'm Still Yours, Faithfully.

* * *

I'm Still Yours, Faithfully

She sits down, his letter in front of her _(giving her strength)_. Trembling, she picks up a pen and thinks about all the words she wants to say.

She wants to tell him she misses him. That each day without him isn't really a day _(merely a long, moonless night)_. That his encouraging smile keeps her from breaking down when she makes no improvement with Aaron. That she loves him even after all this time. _(One line she wishes he could hear.)_

In the end, only one line comes to mind.

_I'm still yours, faithfully. _

He won't see it.

But she likes to think maybe he knows it.


	25. Affirmation

**Summary:** Sawyer finally meets his little girl.  
**Characters featured: **Sawyer, Clementine.  
**Spoilers for: **Every Man for Himself; The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_It's a definitive moment for him…  
_**Title: **Affirmation.  
**A/n:** A birthday drabble for Temerice! It's her birthday today so happy birthday! Hope you like! :DD Thank you everyone for FIFTY REVIEWS! *Throws confetti* Woo!

* * *

Affirmation

It's possibly the most awkward reunion ever _(topping a long list; the one with Kate included)_. Amidst a sea of freckles, he thinks he sees a hint of a smile and it's a definitive moment for him. She's really his.

_She looks just like you when she smiles._

She tiptoes towards him, examining him curiously like she would a new toy. She touches his knee first _(testing the water)_, caution filling her face. Then her little hands reach his face, exploring every crevice carefully, making sure he's real.

"Daddy."

It's not a question.

It's an affirmation.

And he breaks at the word, finally feeling like a father.

_Finally._


	26. Don't Know What to Tell Ya

**Summary:** _"Driveshaft? Seriously? My friend Beth would freak she loves you guys."_ Off the island, Kate goes to see an old friend.  
**Characters featured: **Kate, Beth, mentions of Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **Pilot.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Guess what? I met the bass guitarist for Driveshaft…"  
_**Title: **Don't Know What to Tell Ya  
**A/n:** Beth was the friend Kate mentioned in the Pilot when talking to Charlie. This drabble was inspired by a desire to do something a little different so enjoy.

* * *

Don't Know What to Tell Ya

Stone grey walls and the distinct, but powerful, smell of bleach greet her as she walks in, a bunch of flowers _(a meaningless gesture, considering the circumstances)_ in hand. The steady sound of a heart monitor is the only sound brave enough to pierce the morbid silence.

"Hey, it's me," she whispers brokenly. "It's Katie."

No response. She didn't really expect her voice to rouse her though _(they've been strangers for years)._ But a conversation with another old friend resurfaces, making her smile through tear-filled eyes _(tears for both friends)_.

"Guess what? I met the bass guitarist for Driveshaft."

Next to her, a hand faintly twitches in response.


	27. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary: **An ordinary day in the garden for Rachel is a living hell for someone else watching her.  
**Characters featured: **Sawyer, Rachel.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_The motions are familiar; same song different lyrics.__  
_**Title:** Ignorance Is Bliss

* * *

Ignorance Is Bliss

She penetrates the earth with her trowel, patting the soil where the seed had been to check it has been buried properly. Inside the car, his fingers on the wheel tighten _(the motions are familiar; same song, different lyrics)_.

She lets the soil run through her fingers. His eyes close _(in every flash of fantasy, her hand still slips through his)_. He's worrying himself with this insane need to link the sisters together _(they are not the same)._

He could walk by, tell her the truth, release them both of their private burdens.

But how do you tell someone something like that?

How do you even hear it?


	28. A Friend Like You

**Summary: **As much as he hates to admit it, Miles realizes he actually misses Sawyer.  
**Characters featured: **Miles, mentions of Sawyer.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"He misses that life…"  
_**Title: **A Friend Like You

* * *

His life, by comparison to the life he'd had in the barracks, sucks. The dripping tap _(which he'd meant to fix)_ is his only company. His CD player doesn't work; it skips to songs he can't bear until, after hearing nothing but that song, he grows accustomed to it. It's not exactly an unfamiliar situation.

He misses being barked at whenever he enters the room. Sometimes, he half expects to find his old friend's glasses across the table, their code for _get lost, I'm busy getting lucky._

Above all else, he misses that life.

It's the only time he's ever felt like he's been part of a family.


	29. When It Rains

**Summary: **Everyone reels from the news that Charlie died trying to save them.  
**Characters featured: **-  
**Spoilers for: **- Beginning of the End, Through the Looking Glass (Part 2)  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"When it starts to rain, it's a blessing. It's easier to disguise the tears…"  
_**Title: **When It Rains

* * *

They all seem to release a breath as one. It's unfathomable to the group how one of the youngest, one of the bright-eyed members of camp can be gone, in a truly selfless gesture of sacrifice; the only reward on the table for such a commendable act being for those left alive _(that's the part that kills; him not being able to reap the reward)_.

And when it starts to rain, it's a blessing. It's easier to disguise the tears.

It feels like when you miss a step in the dark along the staircase; that sudden sense of panic fills their minds and hearts.

Who will be next?


	30. Caged Up, Burning to Be Free

**Summary: **Prison doesn't bode well for Kate.  
**Characters featured:** Kate  
**Spoilers for: **Eggtown  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Out of habit, she yearns to run…"  
_**Title: **Caged Up, Burning to be Free

* * *

Caged Up, Burning to Be Free

A growl of frustration escapes her dry lips. The scorch of the midday heat settles into her cage _(let's not sugar-coat the truth), _sieving itself through the bars. She can taste the air and it burns; it plays with her skin and toys with her mind, reminding her of the freedom she'd once had.

Out of habit, she yearns to run. Like a caged tiger, she paces up and down, shooting glares to anyone and everyone _(she can't help but think Sawyer would've understood)_.

And she can't help but remember her mother wanted her put in here.

And if she is sent here, she knows she'll go crazy.


	31. One of the Boys

**Summary: **_"Next time you go out, sign me up." _The guys have another campout, this time including Jack. A scene I'd dearly loved to have seen.  
**Characters featured: **Jack, Charlie, Jin, Hurley.  
**Spoilers for: **The Brig.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"The night goes on his greatest hits list."  
_**Title: **One of the Boys

* * *

One of the Boys

Charlie had promised him a proper camping trip and he delivered.

He grins into the fire, biting back laughter at one of Hurley's stories. Nearby, Jin has rustled up a bag of marshmallows _(something which has him frothing at the mouth) _and divides them up. Next to him, Charlie is in stitches, rolling around in the sand like a child.

He watches, biting back more laughter _(he's never enjoyed himself so much), _and snorts when Hurley seizes the bag and starts scoffing the marshmallows down _(ignoring the protests)_.

He feels like one of the boys _(one of the guys)._

And the night goes on his greatest hits list.


	32. Of Flesh and Fantasy

**Summary: **Claire and Miles struggle to keep whatever it is they have together afloat.  
**Characters featured: **Claire and Miles.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"They're hanging on by a breath…"  
_**Title: **Of Flesh and Fantasy  
**A/n: **I've been ill for the past few days so this was written during a brief bit of madness lol. Thank you all for your reviews! You are awesome and so inspiring!

* * *

She's like a ghost; paler than the moon, her entire presence appearing to have more substance, more flesh, than she actually had, and she's tethered to this world by the bittersweet realization she has some sort of unfinished business _(unfinished strings to tie together)_.

His hands grips hers. Like her, he's no stranger to heartbreak, and he hopes to heal her, wordlessly seizing her when he feels like he's losing her. And when the ghost of a smile touches her lips, he relaxes.

And their relationship is a dysfunctional one. Sometimes it's like they're both ghosts. Unable to stay, unwilling to leave.

They're hanging on by a breath.


	33. I've Seen The Truth

**Summary: **Everyone has a moment of sudden realization, when they realize the one they really love is right in front of them. Charlie and Claire reunite - finally - in The End.  
**Characters featured: **Charlie, Claire, mentions of Aaron.  
**Spoilers for: **The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"They reunite in a blur of tears and emotion."  
_**Title: **I've Seen the Truth.  
**A/n: **As a matter of interest, not that it even matters, I'm about to rewatch The End as we speak. Don't spoil it for me LOL. :P :D

* * *

"Charlie…"

The broken way she says it has him instantly confused. How can she know him? But her hand tightens on his and the memories hit him one by one. Stars. Peanut butter. Aaron. Walks on the beach. Firelight kisses.

And he opens his mouth slowly, tasting the surprise emitting from every part of him. She's staring up at him, waiting for a reaction _(for the truth to set in)_ and it startles him when he starts to cry.

He knows her, but it's much more than that _(so much more)_.

He loved her. And he lost her.

And they reunite in a blur of tears and emotion.


	34. I'll See You In Another Life

**Summary: **After the light, Jack and Kate discover the true meaning of fate.  
**Characters featured: **Jack, Kate.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"It always ends the same…"__  
_**Title:** I'll See You In Another Life

* * *

I'll See You In Another Life

After the light envelopes them, they can't say for sure what happens next. She's a bartender in a run down bar, chatting to a man who comes in here every night, her eyes always tracing his lips, thinking she knows him.

Then, she's a single mom in Wisconsin, juggling two jobs when she runs him into the street, his eyes drenched in sorrow and regret _(which go deeper than she'll ever know)_. Their hands entwine…and stay entwined.

They come, they find each other, and they fall in love.

It always ends the same.

It's as if life is trying to prove to them that they've always belonged together.


	35. Bound by Fate Part 2

**Summary: **Aaron and Megan Pace meet to talk about the man they both loved and lost.  
**Characters featured: **Aaron, Megan.  
**Spoilers for: **-  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"There's a hole his presence would've filled…"__  
_**Title:** Bound by Fate part 2  
**A/n: **Thank you for all the reviews! Seriously, you guys rock! New and old readers…you are my inspiration. Thank you so much.

* * *

Bound by Fate (part 2)

Weary eyes meet _(connect)_ as they lean simultaneously across the table to stare at each other. He cannot explain to her how he doesn't remember her uncle, yet kept him in his heart over the years. She won't believe _(sometimes he doesn't believe himself)_.

She rubs her hands absent-mindedly; a flash of silver catches his eye. Two letters engraved on the ring _(fate is beginning to become a familiar word)_ match the ones on his. Two letters unite them; a loss binds them together, a loss they were never aware of until it was too late.

Even after all these years, there's a hole his presence would've filled.


	36. Dicing With Death

**Summary: **Mikhail and Charlie constantly face death and survive. What does their final encounter mean?  
**Characters featured: **Mikhail, Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **D.O.C, Through the Looking Glass.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Each encounter is more toxic than the last…"__  
_**Title:** Dicing With Death.

* * *

Dicing With Death

It's a game. Two sides; one is light, one is dark.

Sometimes the lines between good and evil can be blurred _(indistinct)_. And they fight to keep their roles. They've been dealt rough hands in life; it's the only thing they have in common. Dicing with a death becomes integrated into the rules; when one emerges victorious, it's a sour moment for the other.

Each encounter is more toxic than the last. And they both leave a mark on the other _(physical, or otherwise)_.

When it came down to it, the final victory belonged to the man who took squarely the fate meant for two without any hesitation.


	37. A Questionable Dilemma

**Summary: **Sometimes even Juliet questions why she saved Ben, despite the fact she knows who he'll grow up to be.  
**Characters featured: **Juliet, Ben.  
**Spoilers for: **Whatever Happened Happened.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"He, for all intents and purposes, is still a child…"  
_**Title:** A Questionable Dilemma.

* * *

With anyone else, there's a certain amount of objectivity she can apply, a safe amount of distance she can keep in place _(always keeping it professional)_. But she can't ignore him, what he'll grow up to be. And in that instance logic and common sense become pitted against each other.

Is it ever right to let a child die, even if you know what that child will become _(who they will become)_?

Her whole belief system shatters _(irreversibly)_. Words like 'good' and 'evil' mean nothing in the grand scale of things. A life is still a life.

And he, for all intents and purposes, is still a child.


	38. A Thousand and One Tales

**Summary: **The survivors spend their first night distracting themselves by getting to know one another.  
**Characters featured: **No one specific. Consider it an ensemble piece.  
**Spoilers for: **Pilot.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Some things are better left untold."  
_**Title: **A Thousand and One Tales  
**A/n: **Not one of my better drabbles. But I'm so uninspired nowadays when it comes to Lost. I feel like I might finish my Lost stories and then take a step back from the fandom, at least for a while. I dunno though. Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so great! :)

* * *

On that first night, they swap stories _(passes the time)_. They learn fragments of lives they know _(believe)_ they won't ever need to process. Some lives are laced with romance, adventure, whilst others plumb the depths of their minds to present some sort of interesting part of their otherwise dull lives _(breaking the ice)._

Interestingly, the one thing no one presents is the truth _(the whole truth anyway)._

Some things are better left untold _(unspoken)._

Even in those early days, they all craved a second chance, a way to lay the past _(and the ghosts)_ to rest forever.

Too bad nothing stays buried on this island for long.


	39. The Scars of Yesterday's War

**Summary: **Desmond sees only a glimpse of the changed Claire, but it disturbs him, causing him to rethink things.  
**Characters featured: **Desmond, Claire.  
**Spoilers for: **6x17-18 'The End.'  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"How did he let her get to that point?"  
_**Title: **The Scars of Yesterday's War  
**A/n: **Amazingly, the reviews are actually inspiring me! This one is for and inspired by Angie2282 who gave me my 100th review! Thank you! *throws confetti* If there's a drabble you want me to write let me know. I am open to requests due to lack of aforementioned inspiration lol.

* * *

He's walking behind Locke and Ben when he catches a flash of blonde through the trees. His eyes focus _(searching)_ until they hone in on a solitary figure looking _(more than) _a little lost.

And he tilts his head, a look of guilt spreading across his face like wild fire, the burn of indecent shame on display for all to see.

_Is this my fault?_

The more he looks, the more he sees. Her eyes are downcast, her body tense and frigid, her hands lovingly caressing the gun beside her.

How did she get to that point?

More importantly, how did he let her get to that point?


	40. You Gave Away Your Soul

**Summary: **In that moment, Ben completely loses rationality as Jacob's cold words make him question everything.  
**Characters featured: **Ben, Jacob.  
**Spoilers for: **The Incident part 2.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Benjamin Linus doesn't get mad. He just gets even."  
_**Title:** You Gave Away Your Soul

* * *

In the darkness, his eyes become sunken _(heavy)_. Those three words replay over and over, like a cruel kind of mantra. _(What about you?)_.

But Benjamin Linus doesn't get mad. He just gets even.

His fingers clench over the handle of the knife, his heart surrendering to the darkness as he forsakes every little bit of humanity he'd clung to _(for Alex)_. None of it matters _(apparently)_ anymore. And Jacob's indifferent face turns the wheels of his anger around and around.

_No going back. _

And he lets all his emotion thunder forwards – one last time – before plunging the knife into the man who's played God with his life.


	41. Where the Flames Actually Burn

**Summary: **Sawyer finds himself in his own personal hell.  
**Characters featured: **Sawyer.  
**Spoilers for: **The Brig.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Every part of him aches, aches with scars unable to heal, unable to bleed…"  
_**Title:** Where The Flames Actually Burn

* * *

Hell is a funny word. People use it to describe situations that don't even come close to scratching the true connotations of that word.

But here, confronted by demons and their sickening grins, he finds himself _buried_ in his own hell. The walls are miles high _(a prison)_ and every part of him aches, aches with scars unable to heal, unable to _bleed._

Words laced with the audio of a gun firing swaddle his brain.

And years of bitterness and torment unravel in his mind, the entire process reading like an excerpt of a Stephen King novel.

And at the end he doesn't feel free.

He feels _used._


	42. Running Right Back, Here We Go Again

**Summary: **Kate and Sawyer fight over Jack (again) and this time there are dire consequences.  
**Characters featured: **Kate, Sawyer, vague mentions of Jack.  
**Spoilers for: **The End.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"They bicker and fight (like always). It's the same song they've always danced to…"  
_**Title:** Running Right Back, Here We Go Again  
**A/n:** Title inspired by Eminem's _Love the Way You Lie _ft. Rihanna. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Your support and encouraging reviews are just amazing.

* * *

They bicker and fight _(like always)_. It's the same song they've always danced to. She bats away his nicknames, cutting any wisecracks down with her equally sharp tongue, and he fires retorts at her, each digging into her flesh _(hitting a nerve)_.

But there's a finality about this fight.

_"Don't you say his name!"_

_"One of us had to sooner or later, Freckles!"_

She lingers by the door, tears streaming down her face, her heart on display for all to see. And he knows she hasn't got the doc to run back to this time.

_"Goodbye, James."_

And this time he knows he's pushed her away for good.


	43. Rise Like The Phoenix

**Summary: **Richard's thoughts as he enters the Black Rock.  
**Characters featured: **Richard, mentions of Jacob.  
**Spoilers for: **Dr. Linus 6x07.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Each time he rises, a little part of him is burned along with the ashes of his former life."  
_**Title:** Rise Like The Phoenix, Burn With The Flames.

* * *

It's a riddle unbound. An age old puzzled answered.

The silence is deafening _(meaningful)._ He rose out of one set of flames only to find himself in another. Unlike the mythical phoenix, each time he rises, a little part of him is burned along with the ashes of his former life.

He recreated himself, put all his faith in a man who'd played him _(played them all)_. And it had amounted to nothing – immortality seems like a mere pittance, a price definitely not worth the pain of having his hopes torn to shreds.

As he eyes the dynamite around him, the way forward becomes clear.

Time to die.


	44. Stains On Your Soul

**Summary: **Michael is left alone to ponder his guilt.  
**Characters featured: **Michael.  
**Spoilers for: **2x20 'Two for the Road' up to 6x12 'Everybody Loves Hugo'  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"The guilt almost threatens to tip the scales of madness…"  
_**Title:** Stains On Your Soul  
**A/n:** This drabble was inspired by the conclusion of my story 'In My Time of Dying' :) Thanks for all the reviews for that story, and this one too! :D

* * *

In between places _(a purgatory of sorts)_ he loses himself in the darkness.

Sometimes he hears voices of his own, in his less than lucid moments when the guilt almost threatens to tip the scales of madness. A gun shot, a broken woman's confessions, the sound of a body dropping… _(The night he lost his soul)._

In the rare moments he sleeps, he hears her voice shattering the silence, piercing through his long retired conscience.

_"Michael?"_

Even in his dreams, he still makes that quick turn, and the gun still goes off. He can never stop it.

_Bang!_

What's done is done.

And it can never be undone.


	45. Still Lost In The Forest

**Summary: **Claire has a moment of confusion.  
**Characters featured: **Claire, mentions of Sawyer and Charlie.  
**Spoilers for: **Shape of Things to Come – 4x09  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Time and grief unite in tearing her down…"  
_**Title:** Still Lost In The Forest

* * *

_"Charlie?"_

She's weak when the name spills out. The roguish face, the caramel blonde hair _(easy to get confused when disorientated)_… she can't decide whether to feel grateful or disappointed.

As always, it's a little of both.

He scoops her in his arms, and she tries to react _(tries to hold on)_. But the gesture is half-hearted, weak; the result of carrying more emotions than she can bear to handle _(mostly grief)_. Time and grief unite in tearing her down _(piece by piece)_ until she's that little lost girl in the forest again, searching for home.

She's on the brink of falling.

And no-one's left to catch her.


	46. Do Not Think, Become

**Summary: **Juliet's point of view of that last horrifying scene in the Incident.  
**Characters featured: **Juliet.  
**Spoilers for: **5x16 – The Incident  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"She has to get him home…"  
_**Title:** Do Not Think, Become

* * *

All she can smell _(taste)_ is a foul combination of blood and rust.

Her body jolts with the force of the cough, as her entire body reacts to what has just happened. The motion sends pain spiralling through her system. Everywhere hurts, _aches._

Her eyes find the bomb in the darkness.

_And the damn thing lies there, mocking her._

Her eyes travel upwards, to the heartbroken man she had to leave behind, and she doesn't even think. _She has to get him home._

Her fingers _(bloodied and broken)_ clasp a rock and she starts to beat it.

_Come on, damn it, work!_

An expulsion of light follows.

_Finally._


	47. A Stab At Revenge

**Summary: **The Man In Black gets to grips with his new body.  
**Characters featured: **Man In Black (Samuel, I believe his real name is)  
**Spoilers for: **5x15 through to 6x17.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Looks like he's found his loophole…"  
_**Title:**A Stab At Revenge

* * *

Coal black eyes stare upwards.

He can hear his own heart beat _(a miracle in itself)_. Hands sprawl across the ground, pushing his _(new)_ body upwards, testing it. The feel of the earth between his fingers gives him an enormous sense of satisfaction _(vindication)._

He breathes in and out _(another test)_, a sly grin emerging across his face. And though the man's physique leaves something to be desired, he can't help but relish his new home _(even though it's only a clone of sorts)._

Fingers crack into life. Toes wiggle, exploring their potential.

Finally, he sits up, grinning broadly _(feeling the victory)._

Looks like he's found his loophole.


	48. I'll Be The One In White

**Summary: **Penny and Desmond get married.  
**Characters ****featured: **Desmond, Penny.  
**Spoilers ****for:****-**  
**Word ****count: **108  
**Preview: **_"United __at __last, __they __lock __lips...__"__  
_**Title: **I'll Be The One In White

* * *

It's a quiet procession, hidden in the back room of a church where inquisitive eyes can't search.

She floats downwards, an elegant queen of her own domain. Her white dress hugs her body perfectly, and the smile she wears is like the sun – bright, everlasting, _constant._ His eyes trail up and down, unable to believe they're really here _(together)_.

Her hand links with his; a light squeeze assures him this real. Underneath her dress bulges another surprise, another witness to this secret event. Her hands fold over it, a secretive smile twisting her cherry lips.

And then it's over.

United at last, they lock lips.

_My __constant._


	49. The Journey Home

**Summary: **Kate, Sawyer and Claire reflect on their experiences on the island as the Ajira flight takes off.  
**Characters featured: **Kate, Sawyer, Claire.  
**Spoilers for: **The End  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Freedom beckons like a light in the dark..."__  
_**Title: **The Journey Home

* * *

Vacant stares are exchanged.

Relief blossoms but just for a moment before reality sets in. It dawns quietly, like a burning sunrise after a long and arduous battle, but it dawns all the same.

Their uncertain futures lay bare before them, ready to mould into whatever destiny they choose. Freedom beckons like a light in the dark, but their eyes have yet to adjust to the new sensation.

Hands squeeze together; tears flood sorrowful eyes; hearts learn to beat again, only to break into tiny, irreparable pieces.

They broke from their cage but it came at a terrible price.

The vacant seats all around them speak for themselves.


	50. All These Bloodstains On My Soul

**Summary: **Ben mourns Alex and the mistake he made in letting her die.  
**Characters featured: **Ben, Alex.  
**Spoilers for: **4x09 Shape of Things to Come  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"No parent should have to bury their child."__  
_**Title: **All These Bloodstains On My Soul

* * *

Slow are his movements _(the movements of a condemned man)_.

His eyes already memorised the spot where she fell _(slaughtered, needlessly)_, so he follows his _(shattered)_ heart to where she lies.

He kneels _(an act of submission; there's nothing left to give), _his eyes weeping before he even registers her body _(battered and broken; his fault)_. He thinks about how _one_ choice could've saved her, but he'd taken a risk, tried to bluff, and it'd backfired.

_Horrifically._

After the events leading up to this moment, he doesn't deserve the title of _parent_ _(surrogate, or otherwise), _but the fact still remains.

No parent should have to bury their child.


	51. Catch My Worries Like Falling Stars

**Summary: **He pretends to accept her words of comfort, but Claire sees the moments he hides from her, the moments of fear, when courage deserts him, and it only makes her love him more. There will be a part 2 to this later.  
**Characters featured: **Charlie, Claire.  
**Spoilers for: **season 3, post Par Avion.  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"Her faith in certain things faded a long time ago, but not her faith in him."__  
_**Title: **Catch My Worries Like Falling Stars

* * *

Behind silent trees, the whisper of the wind the only sound present, she bears witness to an act of grief _(an act of fear), _a scene stolen by her very eyes, one that can never be revealed, or the fragile trust they've been rebuilding will shatter _(forever)_.

He kneels in spots of sunlight; his hands clasp together, a feverish prayer escaping his lips. He prays for deliverance from this great burden,which has fallen on his shoulders, for forgiveness _(for his wrongdoings), _for _hope._

Her faith in certain things faded a long time ago, but not her faith in him.

She just needs to remind him of that.


	52. Bleeding From The Outside In

**Summary: **Kate finds herself having to grow up early.  
**Characters featured: **Kate.  
**Spoilers for: **What Kate Did  
**Word count: **108  
**Preview: **_"She forgets this isn't supposed to be her life at all..."__  
_**Title: **Bleeding From The Outside In

* * *

She draws her knees to her chest _(pretends she's elsewhere; always an island), _and starts to shake.

The beatings are more violent this time. She can hear the muffled sobs through the thin walls, flinches with every sound of fist bruising flesh _(in areas easy to conceal)_. And it never gets easier to hear, even as the years roll by.

She becomes immune to fear, slowly toughens. She forgets that this isn't supposed to be her life at all _(watching her mom become less of a person every day); _just carries on.

And then one day, there comes a knock on her door.

And the fear is back.


End file.
